guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:My Tv is Broken
Help: User Box Hey guys I need some help! How in the heck to I add a userbox like "This player is PvE only" with a little symbol and all. :This is done using the Userbox template. The template page explains how it's done, and has some links you might find useful :) You can also rip out the code for a Userbox from anyone else's page, if you want (most of mine got there in a similar fashion ;) ). Also, when commenting on talk pages, please sign your comments by either typing ~~~~, or by pressing image:button sig.png the Magical Sign Button on the toolbar above the edit box. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I will look into and try it. Thanks alot Viper --My Tv is Broken 21:05, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :(edit conflict) There's a premade template for what you want, actually: . Just put on your userpage to transclude it. Other premade userboxes can be found at Category:Templates/Users. If you want to make your own userbox, though, you'll need to use the userbox template that Viper linked above. —Dr Ishmael 21:06, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I got got it down yee ha! Thanks guys!--My Tv is Broken 21:22, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Tip - headers have to be on a line by themselves to display properly, which is why your "About me" header isn't working. Also, the normal starting point for headers in an article is level 2 ( ), but since this is your userpage, you can use level 1 headers if you like (I did edit the one above here, though, to keep it in line with talkpage standards). Also also, the "Show preview" button (right next to the "Save page" button below the edit box) is quite useful for seeing what your edit will look like without actually saving the page. This keeps the page history from filling up with lots of tiny edits. —Dr Ishmael 21:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Dr. for the info. I did understand the headers on my pages, I like liked the one (=) as opposed to two. :) Im glad Im finally able to talk to you guys. Ive been just looking and thinking to myself...these guys must be smart to figure this out on their own. lol ::Oh hey one question. Like Viper.. how do I edit my signature so it shows an image instead of Just "My tv is broken"--My Tv is Broken 21:55, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::: (part of the shared Wikia help) explains how to do it, and our signature policy, Project:Sign your comments, details the restrictions for signature images on this wiki. :::Bonus tip: use colons at the beginning of a paragraph to indent it. This helps to structure comments on talkpages so you can see who replied to what. —Dr Ishmael 22:24, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Image:Photo-2217.jpg Hi, you uploaded this image recently. Would it be possible for you to re-upload it with a more descriptive name, as per the image use policy? Thanks! (T/ ) 23:52, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Im sorry what do you mean a more descriptive name? This is my character and an image I took in game. I dont see anywhere in the image policy that I have done anything wrong.--My Tv is Broken 23:57, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::GW:IMAGE#Image_titles_and_file_names <-- This says images must have "descriptive file names". In your case, "Photo-###.jpg" is not descriptive. (It's also inaccurate, as it is a screenshot, not a photograph.) A better name for character screenshots would be "User My Tv is Broken - name.jpg". Simply "name.jpg" would also be acceptable. —Dr Ishmael 00:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I dont see why anyone cares and why you guys are uploading my picture of a warrior in simple droks armor but w/e its fixed. Thanks Dr. --My Tv is Broken 00:29, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Descriptive file names are simply useful because they tell you what the image is about without you having to look at it. They are also good because it avoids confusion - for example, Guild Wars screenshots are usually saved as "gw24" or something like that. People frequently upload images named like that all the time, often with the same numbers, and so they get deleted and such all the time. If an article had a link to such an image, it would often be wrong or nonexistent, and that is bad. Another (extreme) example would be if someone uploaded "Image:Bog Skale.png" and it was really a picture of a car or something. That's obviously a misleading image name. :Anyway, I apologize if it seems like we are "just bitching at you"; these are just the rules of the site, and you are right that it is not terribly important for your particular case. It's nothing personal. (T/ ) 01:23, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I appreciate that Entropy. Thanks for the clarification, makes perfect sense, and you were only trying to help so my image was deleted in the future. Thanks again :) --My Tv is Broken 16:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC)